


another world, another lifetime (without you)

by Anonymous



Series: star-crossed lovers [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One night, Arin goes to sleep with his boyfriend Dan at his side. The next day, he wakes up in a slightly different bedroom with someone he never would have expected to be in his bed.Arin's starting to think that the multiverse theory is real.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: star-crossed lovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237184
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	another world, another lifetime (without you)

Sunlight shines through the window.

Arin lets out a low groan, pulling the covers up and over his head. He's not getting up. Not today. Absolutely not. He's been staying up late doing work for quite a few nights this week, so he resolves to stay in longer to catch up on rest. Today's not an important day anyway; it can be a chill day of sleeping in and spending some downtime with Dan.

Arin hears rustling.

A weight rolls off the bed and the rustling continues to move further away, probably into the adjoining bathroom. He burrows himself deeper into the sheets. Dan's up, doing whatever he needs to do so early in the morning. _Fuck_, he wants Dan to either quiet down or stop doing stuff, but he also doesn't really care much for it if it requires getting up or yelling across the room. Besides, it's not like he needs to get up right now anyway.

They've been together for a little over a year, and it's been a pretty happy year. Arin thinks that this is probably the best time of his life now. A life with Dan Avidan is something pretty much out of a dream.

He lets out a soft sigh. He's just going to lay here until he either definitely has to get up, or if Dan tells him to get up. The latter is unlikely since Dan isn't much of a demanding person. Dan doesn't seem the type.

Ross, his previous roommate, on the other hand...

Arin squeezes his eyes shut, willing away the thought of his best friend yet also his sadistic ex-roommate.

God, just thinking about the fact that it's been about a year and a half since they met is not really making any logical sense to Arin's sleep-deprived brain. Imagine if they hadn't ever talked. Imagine if their paths had never even crossed at all.

Arin would be such a radically different person. That period of self-growth with Dan by his side seems so life-changing that it's impossible to think that it could have happened differently.

Maybe it could've. But it would have been pretty boring, Arin admits to himself. Dan is one of the most interesting things that has ever happened to him. Still, he thinks that his life would be very different without everything that's ever happened between them.

A life without Dan Avidan seems pretty boring, he'll admit.

He hears someone call his name, and immediately mumbles, "Five more minutes, Mom..."

"Mom? I'm not your mom, silly."

A familiar voice calls out.

Arin widens his eyes.

_No._

_No _fucking _way._

He throws off the covers, sitting up.

It's right in front of his face, but he still can't believe what's happened. It's so unbelievable, that he's unsure of what to even do with this information. This just can't be happening. Arin can't believe that; this has to just be a mistake.

_"Suzy?"_

_You're fucking kidding me, _Arin thinks. _You're shitting all over my balls._

"Arin? Something the matter with you?" Suzy tilts her head.

Arin shakes his head slowly, placing his left fist in front of his mouth. This can't be, this can't be. Where's Dan? Why is Suzy _here_ instead of in Florida? Why are they _living_ together? Why is Suzy looking at him like _that_?

Arin looks down at his hand, to an unfamiliar band on his ring finger.

He does a double-take.

A _wedding_ band.

Arin's eyes widen to a point where it seems impossible it can widen any more.

"Arin, you're scaring me, honey. Something wrong? Talk to me, babe." Suzy's still here, and she's looking concerned now.

_Fuck._

She's as beautiful as ever, now that he's looking up at her. She's just as he remembered when he was dating her all those years ago. It looks like she hasn't changed at all. Arin has always thought she was one of the prettiest women he's ever had the pleasure of knowing.

But now, he has a wedding band, and he's living with Suzy, which can only mean that...

_He's married Suzanne Berhow?_

Arin holds up his hand.

The first logical excuse comes to his mind. "I gotta go. I gotta shit."

Suzy leans back, scrunching her nose while laughing. "Of course, I should have known. Go, go, go, you stinky man."

Arin stumbles over himself getting out of the bed. He leaves Suzy, his sheets unmade, the warmth and safety of the bed, without even taking a single look back. He dashes to the bathroom, locking the door immediately. His breathing rapid and not at all steady, he takes a moment to breathe. Sliding down the door, he sits there, staring blankly at nothing.

What the fuck? _What the fuck?_

Arin was sure that last night, he went to sleep with Dan next to him. That can't be a dream; he can't have imagined the whole thing. This can't be real at all.

Now, this morning, he's woken up in the same bedroom with slightly different decorations. For some goddamned reason, he's married his first ex, Suzy, someone he would have never expected to see so soon, not like this.

Arin doesn't want to believe that everything he's ever experienced, with the world, with love, with Dan, was fake. _None_ of that could have been fake.

Could it?

_Fuck_. Arin uses his fingers to massage his temples, feeling a headache coming on at the mere thought of all of this.

Arin's starting to think that the multiverse theory is real.

**Author's Note:**

> nope.


End file.
